


I won’t hesitate, bitch

by LynHaundend



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, fictober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynHaundend/pseuds/LynHaundend
Summary: Patton has a very bad day and Remus makes it worst before making it better? kind of.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Lyn's Fictober 2020





	I won’t hesitate, bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Event  
> Day 3:  
> “you did this?”
> 
> I'm using the Instagram filter to decide the main character and the ship and I must tell you that writing intruallity from Patton's perspective is hard.
> 
> Thanks to GabyEliAlexz who's beta-reading this collection! Make sure you check their Fictober Collection as well!

It had been a very long day. Patton had two of his hardest finals back to back. He had been cramming the whole week and he still hasn't been able to finish either of his exams. Probably his neighbors partying all night the night before hadn’t helped. On top of all, his professor chose to be a condescending... b-hole and implied that he should have studied more when he delivered his unfinished work, even when he fully knew that he had had another test right before his and refused to change the date or the hour, disrespecting the college policy of only one final per day. It was just SO...

He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Everything was gonna be okay. He has made everything he could and answered most of the questions. It was a beautiful day for a walk so it was actually for the better that the bus driver didn’t let him in because he forgot his pass. He would just get home and take a nap, a long one, and afterward, he would order some nice food to celebrate the end of the semester. Definitely not because he hasn’t had the chance to go grocery shopping nor because he didn’t know how to cook without burning the house down, and his roommate was already gone. Take out was always better than Logan’s homemade lasagna that he didn’t get a chance to taste last night because, you know, he was busy trying to stuff information in his head that he could not remember later anyway...

Patton sneezed as he opened the door. He just needed some perspective... and a nap, a quiet, relaxing na...

“SURPRISE!” Remus screamed from the inside.

Patton jumped.

“Remus! you scared me! how did you get in?” he asked, trying to not die from cardiac arrest right there.

“I know how to pick a lock” His boyfriend shrugged. “Come here, I got you something!” he grinned, dragging Patton to the soffa. 

“Look, I got movies, some nice coffee” he enumerated retrieving the stuff from different parts of the apartment and piling them in the small table in front of the TV” aaand... for this one, I would ask you to close your eyes Patty- Cake”

Patton sneezed again.

“Okay,” he agreed weakly, closing his eyes and trying hard to not dozing out.

Another sneeze. He thought that his defenses must be down due to all the stress. Remus took a little longer this time, and a while passed until he felt a box being settled on his legs. He sneezed again. 

“Open up!” cheered Remus sitting beside him.

Patton picked with only one aye and...

“ACHOO!”

“Meow!”

Five little adorable black kittens were in the box in his lap. Patton would die from cuteness. Literally.

“Wow.. Re- Remus” he said trying to repress his sneezes “you did this?”

“Yepp” Remus answered, almost jumping in his place. “I found them in an ally and I thought ‘Pat loves cats!’ so I bring them here now that Logan is gone and can’t be a buzzkill saying that pets aren’t allowed in the building, and... Patton what’s wrong?” he cut him-self quickly reaching for his cheek and whipping a tear of his face.

Patton hadn’t even realized he was crying until then.

“Wrong?” he repeated “nothing is wrong! I’m just...” he doubted a little “I’m a tiny bit allergic, but they are adorable, so it’s fine and...” He didn’t have a chance to finish the sentence before Remus had taken the box of meowing kittens away.

“Why didn’t ya tell me before Pat,” he asked, leaving them as far away as possible.

Patton forced a smile.

“Oh, is nothing silly”

“How could you say that? They were making you all sick!” Remus shouted from another looking for some tissues with a higher pitch in his voice.

“There are worse things that could happen. If I got mad for every little thing...” A loud bang came from the bathroom “Oh my god, are you alright?” he asked, running towards the noise. Remus had slipped and was on the floor surrounded by toilet paper.

“Patton, are you mad at me? You said you were mad” he asked without getting up.

“What? no! Why would I be mad at all? I have so much stuff, and you are here, and so sweet and...”

“Pat, darling, you’re full of crap” his boyfriend cut him off. “It’s okay if you are mad! Just tell me what's bothering you,” he said softly with a tiny smile.

Patton hesitate.

“Oh, no mister, you are not getting out of this!” Remus added getting fast on his feet and picking Patton up on his arms. Patton screeched but Remus didn’t let him down until they reached his bed.

“Listen up buddy, now you are gonna tell me what are you mad about. You can scream, you can hit me and/or the pillows, but we are not leaving this room until you get it all out of your chest,” he ordered, booping his nose for good measure.

“I... Remus, I don’t wanna be mad... I don’t wanna be a bad person...” a stuffed animal hit him in the face.

“I’ll let you know that my boyfriend is the sweetest thing in the whole multiverse, so don’t talk bad about him.” he told him with the most serious look that he had ever had before yeeting himself on the bed and looking him right into his eyes “Being mad doesn’t make you a bad person, but bottling all up until you snap and don’t know how to handle it is going to hurt you eventually. So...” he added, weirdly reaching for another stuffed animal “start talking bitch because we have all day, an infinite amount of plushies, and I won’t hesitate in using them as a weapon.”

Patton groaned and ms. fluffy ears hit him in the face.

He’d better started talking before he would get properly annoyed with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is part of the Fictober Event on Tumblr!  
> https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020


End file.
